This invention relates to internal combustion engines that burn hydrocarbons such as gasoline and may be used to power land vehicles or for other purposes. The new hybrid engine may operate on a fuel of gasoline and water wherein the water may be converted to steam to create hydrogen and oxygen in a catalytic converter. The method of hydrogen and oxygen production may be used as an energy source.
Various systems and methods using steam reformation processes with hydrocarbons and catalysts may be known. These processes may be principally known for use in generating hydrogen for use in fuel cells. Reform reactors for use with Otto cycle internal combustion engines that may be powered by gasoline may be known. This type of combustion engine use hydrocarbon fuel at elevated temperatures to pass through a reforming reactor prior to delivery to the engine combustion chamber. In the presence of a reforming catalyst and water a part of the fuel may be converted to carbon monoxide and hydrogen by reaction with steam. A portion of the flow of exhaust gas from the combustion engine may be delivered to the reforming reactor and mixed with the fuel delivered to the reforming reactor.